Dreaming of you
by koolanimefreek
Summary: [ONE-SHOT, SONG-FIC] SasuNaru. Sasuke loves Naruto but will he ever get the courage to confess his love?


_A/N- Sooo... I was listening to some Selena music and this song came on and I decided to write something with it so here it is... ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Selena's song "Dreaming of you"

**Warnings: **boy/boy love (wink)

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Raiting:**K+ easy.

"talking"

'thinking'

_**Song lyrics

* * *

**_

**DREAMING OF YOU**

**By: koolanimefreek

* * *

**

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**_

_**I stay up and think of you.**_

Coal black eyes gazed at the night sky in a daze. The moonlight made pale skin shine ethereally.

_**And I wish at a star that somewhere you are thinking on me too**_

Eyes slowly close and a prayer is cast. 'Kami-sama give me the courage to share my feelings with the beautiful angel you've sent me.'

Moving from the window seat, the Sharingan user moved towards the bed and got into bed. He gazed for the last time to the bright star outside and pleaded. 'Please.'

_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**_

_**Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**_

Pale slender arms held tightly the tanned body beside him. Midnight colored eyes opened slowly and gazed lovingly to the whiskered face. With a quiet sigh, the boy nuzzled the blonde's neck and brought him closer to his body. The blonde turned and wrapped his arms around the waist of the other and with a contented sigh continued sleeping. The black haired boy smiled and closed his eyes falling into a peaceful slumber.

_**And there's no where in the world I rather be**_

_**Than here in my room**_

_**Dreaming about you and me**_

Sunlight streamed through the window. Eyelashes fluttered, pale arms snaked around the bed and brought the other body close. An exasperated groan was heard and a pillow flew towards the door. 'I wish he was here.'

_**Wonder if you ever see me**_

_**And I wonder if you know I'm there**_

_**If you looked in my eyes**_

_**Would you see what's inside**_

_**Would you even care**_

"SAKURA-CHAN! Will you go out wit- OW!" The blonde rubbed the newly formed bump on his head.

"NO NARUTO! GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD!" The pink haired girl fumed.

"Buuut… Sakura-chaaaan…"

Neither noticed the broody brunette who gazed sadly at the blonde expressing his undying love in his eyes.

_**I just wanna hold you close**_

_**But so far**_

_**All I have are dreams of you**_

_**So I wait for the day**_

_**To have courage to say how much I love you**_

"OI! SASUKE-TEME!" the boisterous blonde shrieked, calling for his rival's attention.

Sasuke growled and glared, "Nani, dobe?"

"I'M NOT A DOBE!"

"Usuratonkachi"

"What did you call me!"

After a few well placed insulting phrases, the brunette turned around and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. The blonde let out and exasperated grunt, turned around and ran away.

Glancing over his shoulder, Sasuke gave a sad sigh and closed his eyes. 'So much for confessing.'

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**_

_**I stay up and think of you**_

_**And I still can't believe**_

_**That you came up to me**_

_**And said, "I love you"**_

"Ano… Sasuke," the blonde stuttered. "I need to tell you something."

They had just finished training for the day. Sakura had finally desisted on trying to get a date with Sasuke and Naruto surprisingly had not gone for ramen… yet.

"Dobe, I'm not going to buy you ramen."

"NO! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what?" Sasuke growled.

"I-I-I…" Naruto choked.

"I don't have all day, usuratonkachi!"

"Iloveyou!" he said in one breath.

Sasuke froze.

_**I love you, too**_

Sasuke smiled, and wrapped his arms around the frightened blonde. Pulling him close, he brushed his lips against the other's and murmured, "I love you too."

_**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**_

_**Til tomorrow and for all of my life**_

Deep black opened slowly, blinking against the sunlight. Pale arms were wrapped around a tanned body. Blonde hair tickled his cheek. Sasuke smiled against the other's neck and pulled him closer. He sighed happily and cuddled closer.

_**And there's no where in the world I rather be**_

_**Than here in my room**_

_**Dreaming with you in the sleep**_

* * *

_A/N- I hope u like! plz R&R!_

_A/N 2- So you're probably wondering what happened to my updates for my other three fics... I'm working on them BUT I'm STUMPED! I need a BETA ASAP! So if you're interested plz email me QUICK! For all of those who email I'll send an excerpt of one of my three fics next update and from there I'll choose my Beta cappice! (wink) LOVE TO ALL!_

_Ja!_

_koolanimefreek_


End file.
